


I Live to Serve

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Day 12, Kinktober, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex Work, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis wanted him from the moment he saw him against the wall, cigarette between his lips, purple shirt half open, black pants so tight he could see which way the man hung.Luckily for Noct, he's a prince, and he can afford Ignis' rate for the night.





	I Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> First pure Ignoct I've written in a LOOONG time and it's prostitution. It was fun though. Noct and Ignis certainly enjoyed it.
> 
> not beta-ed

Noctis stopped, staring at the man leaning against the wall on the street corner. The man’s face was thrown into shadows as he lit the cigarette between his lips. He wore a purple shirt, unbuttoned halfway down a well formed chest, and black pants that looked like they’d been poured on. Noct could easily tell that the man’s dick hung to the right and he licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” the man asked, his deep, accented voice sending shivers through Noct’s body.

Noctis swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “Yeah,” he said.

The man smirked, snuffing out his cigarette on the bricks behind him. He pushed off the wall, sauntering towards Noctis. Noctis swallowed hard again, watching the man’s hips sway. He stalked around Noctis, looking him up and down.

“Like what you see?” Noctis asked in a breathy whisper.

The man smirked, stepping right up into Noctis’ space. His hand hovered just over Noct’s bicep, and Noct’s heart stuttered at those green, green eyes.

“I do like what I see,” the man whispered, his breath wafting across Noct’s ear.

Noctis swallowed, licking his lips. “How much?”

The man grinned wickedly. “That depends on what you want, dear heart.”

Noctis looked at him. “I want it all.”

The man smiled, running his fingers over Noct’s arm in the barest of touches.

“Greedy,” the man whispered, lips brushing Noct’s ear, pulling a moan out of his throat.

“I can afford it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Noctis said, a thread of anger in his voice.

“I wasn’t worried at all. My name is Ignis. Do you have someplace you’d like to take this to?”

“I have a room at the Leville,” Noctis whispered.

Ignis tucked Noct’s arm into his own, patting his hand. “Then lead on, my beautiful man.”

Noctis blushed, walking through the crowded streets of Lestallum with his arm through Ignis’.

They reached the hotel and Noctis’ hands shook as he unlocked his room. He looked at the floor as he locked the door behind them. Noctis dug into his wallet, shoving a wad of bills at Ignis. Ignis arched his eyebrow, running his thumb along the edge of the money before he set it on the bedside table.

“Generous,” Ignis purred, stepping into Noct’s space and tilting his head back. He brushed his lips over Noctis’, making the smaller man gasp. Ignis’ tongue darted into Noct’s mouth, scraping against his teeth and tangling with his tongue.

Noctis let out a moan, clinging to the purple shirt. Ignis pulled back, smirking down at him. Gloved fingers quickly undid Noctis’ fly, shoving his pants down in one swift motion. Noctis let out a startled moan as Ignis fell to his knees, taking the head of Noct’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” Noctis yelled, hips bucking. Ignis took his dick like the pro he was, not even gagging when Noct’s cock hit the back of his throat. Noctis buried his hand in Ignis’ hair, dragging his nails along his scalp as he felt Ignis swallow around his length. Ignis bobbed his head along Noct’s length, driving his tongue into his slit.

Ignis’ hand cupped his balls, fondling them between long fingers. Noctis moaned, thrusting weakly into Ignis’ mouth. It felt so good.

“Not gonna last long,” Noctis moaned.

“As the paying customer, where would you like to finish?” Ignis purred, leaving little kitten licks up Noct’s length. 

“Um…oh gods…in your mouth.”

“As his highness desires,” Ignis said, sucking on Noct’s head with renewed vigor.

Noctis keened, his head falling back. “You…ah…you, fuck, so good, you recognized me.”

“Of course,” Ignis said, pulling back and driving his tongue into Noct’s slit. “I did say I wasn’t worried about getting paid.”

Noctis whined, hips bucking. Ignis grabbed his hips and deep throated Noctis, burying his nose in the black curls at his base. Noctis cried out, feeling Ignis’ throat contract as he swallowed. 

“Ignis!” Noctis cried to the ceiling, fisting his hair again. Ignis felt Noct’s cock twitch and pulse in his mouth, the bitter taste of his seed flooding his tongue and running down his throat.

He rolled his eyes to watch the look of bliss on Noct’s face as the prince of Lucis spilled his seed down his throat. The prince’s cheeks were flushed, mouth open, plush lips slick with saliva. Ignis pulled off, opening his mouth to show Noctis the seed pooled on his tongue. Noctis stared, swallowing hard as Ignis swallowed it, grinning at the prince.

“Worth it so far?” Ignis asked, standing up and wiping the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Noct squeaked.

“Well, I believe you said you wanted everything,” Ignis stated, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and letting it slide off his body. Noctis stared at his toned body, desire stabbing him in the gut. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said again. Astrals he sounded so stupid.

Ignis smirked and pulled his pants off, letting Noctis get an eyeful of his very nice, very erect cock. Any coherent thought flew out of Noctis’ head at the sight, his own flaccid dick giving a tiny twitch.

Ignis strutted forward, helping Noct out of his shirt and pants. “You are very handsome,” Ignis said, dragging his hand over Noctis’ nipples. Noctis moaned again, falling back onto the bed at Ignis’ push.

Ignis dug through his pants, pulling out a condom and lube. He tossed them on the bed next to Noct and crawled up next to him.

“No condom,” Noctis said, staring Ignis in the eye. “I paid to feel you raw inside me.”

“Risky,” Ignis whispered, pinning Noctis down and kissing him hard. “But you are the prince. I assure you, my dear, I get tested monthly. I’m clean.”

“Me too,” Noctis whispered.

Ignis grinned, flipping Noctis onto his stomach. Noctis squawked at the strength in the movement, moaning when he felt Ignis’ long fingers between his cheeks. Ignis spread Noct’s cheeks, staring at his pucker.

He ran his tongue up it, swirling around Noct’s rim and dipping his tongue inside him. Noctis keened, grinding his cock into the sheets beneath him. Ignis grabbed the lube blindly, pouring it liberally on his fingers. He wriggled his tongue inside Noct’s body, working a finger in next to it. Noctis moaned his name, rutting against the bed. He was already starting to get hard again.

Ignis worked a second finger into the prince’s body, scissoring his pretty little hole open. Noctis threw his head back, shoving his ass back into Ignis’ face and fingers.

“Please, please hurry!” Noctis cried.

“So impatient. You paid for my whole night, did you not?”

“Fuck me!” Noctis cried. “Then again and again. I’ll pay as much as you want!”

“As his highness wishes.”

Ignis sat back, lubing up his own cock. He ran his hand over Noctis’ ass, slapping his cheeks lightly. 

“How do you want this? On your hands and knees? Bent over the bed?”

Noctis managed to push himself to his hands and knees, ass tantalizingly close to Ignis. 

“Good boy,” Ignis said, rearing up behind him. He took his cock in hand and pushed at Noct’s hole, moaning at the give of hot flesh. “Relax, highness.”

Noctis moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Ignis pushed inside him. Ignis’ head pushed past his rim, Noct’s body eagerly pulling him in. Ignis moaned at the tight heat.

“Have you ever had it up the ass, highness?” Ignis moaned, rolling his hips shallowly, slowly driving his rigid shaft deeper.

“Nnnnhh,” Noctis moaned. “No…only…oh, oh, oh…only toys.”

“Oh, you honor me,” Ignis whispered, stroking Noctis’ shoulder as he bottomed out, his hips flush against the swell of Noct’s ass. He started to move, dragging his dick almost all the way out of Noct’s body before slamming back into him.

Noctis keened, sweat beading along his skin. Ignis dragged his fingers down Noctis’ back, reaching around to grab his growing cock.

“Ignis! Oh my gods, yes!”

Ignis leaned over, smirking against Noct’s skin as he thrust into the prince’s body. The sound of the bed creaking, of slick flesh slapping together, of their ragged breathing, echoed around the small hotel room.

Ignis grunted, biting at Noct’s neck. His hips stuttered as his orgasm swelled closer. “Last chance to tell me to pull out,” Ignis whispered.

“Don’t you dare,” Noctis moaned. “I wanna feel it.”

“Now who’s the whore?” Ignis asked, stilling as his orgasm rushed over him like a wave. 

Noctis shouted, cock twitching at Ignis’ voice. He could feel Ignis’ seed pumping inside him, coating his walls. He clenched his hole around Ignis’ dick, trying to keep it all in.

Ignis pulled out agonizingly slow, watching eagerly as some of his seed escaped with his dick, Noct’s pucker tightening as he tried to keep it inside him.

“How was that?” Ignis asked, helping Noctis lower himself to the bed.

“Spectacular,” Noctis said, shaking slightly from the exertion. Ignis smiled and patted his shoulder. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, coming back a moment later with a warm washcloth. He gently wiped Noct down, and then himself. He perched on the edge of the bed, looking at the prince.

Noctis stared at him, cheeks flushed.

Ignis arched his eyebrow. “You did pay for the night. What else would his highness like to do to me?”

Noctis felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He reached for Ignis’ hand, playing with his fingers.

“I want to do everything,” Noctis said, looking up shyly at Ignis.

Ignis tilted his head. “Everything might take more than one night.”

Noctis grinned.

“Perfect.”

Ignis smiled back at him.

“I live to serve, highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> So were they roleplaying, or was this an AU?  
> That, dear reader, I leave up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: Ignoct, petplay


End file.
